Attitudes and Immaturity: Part 3
by SkippDaWolf
Summary: Fox and Falco work together for a big prank on Krystal. Slippy comes at the wrong time and he is blamed for everything. They all go out to eat and chaos breaks loose with Krystal and Slippy. Funny. Rated PG-13 for language.


**Latest mistakes:** Just fifteen minutes ago, My dog got out and I had to chase her for thirty minutes and she would never stop. Eventually, I got her with some help. My neighbors and I cornered her and she gave up. That put me in excellent shape for football.

**Note:** This my fourth fic. This one better be good.

Please wriite me a review for any of my stories, I like reading them.

* * *

Fox, Bill, and Falco were in the den area, fighting over the TV. "No! leave it on football!" Fox yelled. "No, Soccer!" Bill protested. "Were watching wrestling!" Falco shouted. Krystal, from the fourth floor, can feel the rumbling. She sighed and walked out of her room. Meanwhile, Fox, Bill, and Falco were still arguing. "Gimme that remote!" Fox shouted. "Gimme Gimme never gets!" Bill laughed. "The remote is mine!" Falco yelled. The TV was going from channel to channel like crazy. Slippy walked, drinking a can of soda. He made a suggestion "Hey, how about the math-o-lympics or the world of electronics, or- Fox interrupted "Or how about shut the hell up and go bother someone else!" Fox threw Slippy in the air, screaming "Ah!" 

Krystal made it to the main area and right when she turned to the den area, Slippy comes and lands ontop of her "Ah! Get of of me you geeky toad" Krystal grabbed Slippy and threw him into the kitchen. She walked down the stairs, pissed off. She stood in front of the boys and just looked at them, disappointed. They didn't noticed her, they just kept fighting. Then suddenly, Krystal exploded. "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP! Fox, Bill, and Falco paused. "Hey Krystal," Fox quickly responded. Krystal replied back in a nasty tone "Don't hi Krystal me! Dont you boys ever learn?" They all looked at eachother "No..." they responded. "You guys are just...-sigh-..forget it. If you want to solve this problem out, do it right!" They all looked at eachother "How?" Krystal rolled her eyes "Like my mom always told me, go up a channel and thats what you watch." They all looked at eachother "Ok."

They all organized the den area for there little segment on TV. "Ok you guys ready," Krystal said in jubilation. "Ready!" they all responded. Krystal went up a channel and their new channel was..."The ROYGBIV channel?" Falco said in confusion. Krystal chuckled "Well thats your loss, see ya." Fox, Bill, and Falco just sat there, staring at the TV. They kept waiting, for about five minutes in silence. Fox responded "Wow..what pretty colors" Falco agreed "Yeah Fox...Those are pretty colors. Bill smiled "It justs make you feel...happy inside. Falco got interested "Wow, the green color is making friends with the red color." Fox shook his head "Guys! snap out of it!" Falco and Bill wake up "Huh? what?" "We almost got interested in that, how about a video game," Fox requested. "Ok, but lets agree on this one because I don't want Krystal to make this decison," Bill suggested. Falco thought of an idea "Hey! Instead of a video game, how about we prank Krystal, you know, since she's always a bossy boot and a nagger." "Alright, that will be fun!" Fox laughed.

They all gathered around the kitchen table and discussed their humorous plan. "I say we tie her up and let her watch the ROYGBIV channel!" Falco requested. Fox chuckled "No, thats too small. We need something big. Any other ideas?" Bill replied "We can give her a choco shake for an apology, but it will be filled with laxitives." Fox laughed "Um...that will be too...gross...just not right. Any more ideas?" Slippy came in the room, acting like he wasn't ease dropping on their plans. Slippy replied "How about we..." -Fox interrupted- "throw you down the stairs again!" Slippy chuckled with fear." Hee Hee, um, I'll go."

"Geez, that toad is annoying!" Falco muttered. Fox repeated "Any other ideas?" Falco shouted angrily "How about you come up with ideas!" Fox chuckled "Ok, ok! Um...how about we rig her bed when she is not in the room, and make edible things taste nasty and blame it all on Slippy." Falco and Bill were impressed and they agreed on that plan.

_Unfortunately, Bill left cause his general from Katina wanted him_

At 6:17 pm, Krystal walked out of the room and headed for the bathroom. Falco popped out of a large vase and had a walkie talkie in his hand. "The Blue Vixen has left the building, she is now secured in the facility stall, I repeat, Blue Vixen has left the building." Fox, from down the hall, popped out of a fake tree and replied "Good! Move out." Fox and Falco walked over to Krystals room and did all these stunts to make it to the bed. Falco spoke in the walkie talkie "We made it to the target, I repeat, we made it to the target." Fox rolled his eyes "Why bother use the walkie talkie if I'mone foot away from you?" Falco answered "I thought it would be interesting to use them, who knows, we might not do this again." Fox sighed and grabbed the screw driver out of his bag. Falco grabbed a large sledgehammer and started beating itagainst the bed. Fox stopped him immediately "What are you doing you dumbass!" Falco replied "I'm rigging the bed." Fox sighed "No Falco. Thats what all the stupid asses do, the smart ones use a screwdriver to unnscrew the screws out." Falco muttered "Oh..."

Fox unscrewed the screws off Krystals bed and he put all of them in a bag. Falco heared the toilet flush and he responded quickly "Hurry! Krystal is coming!" Fox and Falco ran out the room and dived into some other room. They caught thier breath and stayed silent as Krystal walked out of the bathroom. They saw Krystal walk into her room and they giggled. She closed her door. Fox and Falco started a countdown "three, two, one!" CLANK CLUNG BOOM CRASH BOINK. "Ah!" Krystal screamed. Fox and Falco rolled back and fourth on their backs with laughs. At perfect timing, Slippy walkes down to Krystals room. Fox and Falco giggled harder as he approached the door.

Suddenly, the door violently opened, showing a pissed off Vixen. "You..." Krystal muttered coldly. Krystal grabbed Slippy by the collar of his shirt and she slammed the door. Fox and Falco bursted into tears and started to laugh out loud. They can hear Slippys cries as he was getting his ass kicked by Krystal. Futhermore, the door opened thusly and out goes Slippy, rolling down the stairs. Foxc and Falco couldn't breathe as they were laughing too hard.

They caught their breaths and walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Oh man! That was so damn funny!" Fox laughed. Falco responded "Yeah! Slippy made my day!" They kept continuing their conversation until they met up with Slippy, lying on the floor. "Hey Slippy? You wasted or something?" Fox questioned. Slippy got up and answered "No, It's Krystal. She was pissed today about something and she accused me as her problem so she grabbed me and started to hurt me and then she threw me down the stairs." Fox and Falco chuckled hard. Slippy responded curiously "Why are you guys laughing?" Fox answered "Sorry, It's just how you are tortured all of the time." Fox started to laugh really hard and then he dropped to the ground. Slippy furiously answered "What is so funny!" Fox ignored him, he just kept on laughing. Slippy caught a glimpse at the bag of screws that fell out of Foxs jacket. "Wait a minute!" Slippy replied. He reached over to the bag of screws and started to turn red.

"You guys blame me for everything! What is the big deal?" Fox and Falco just acted like they didn't care. They just ignored him. "Hello, guys? Did you listen to me?" They just looked at their hands and started to yawn. "Fine, I'll just go tell Krystal the truth." Falco chuckled "Go ahead." Slippy gave Falco a dirty look and he headed up the stairs. "Stupid Fox and Falco blame me for everything." he muttered as he went up the stairs. He headed for Krystals room and began knocking on the door.

Meanwhile, Fox and Falco were just acting cool, like nothing was going to happen. Suddenly, they felt a rumble with some of Slippys screams and cries. They looked up the stairs and saw Slippy rolling down. Slippy finally landed on the floor. He moaned and got up from the floor. He looked at Fox and Falco while rubbing his head "You guys are evil, I think I'm going to go lie down and rest my head for awhile." Fox and Falco didn't feel sorry at all, they just stood their and ignored Slippy.

After all that playing around, It was dinner time. They all went to Corneria city to go out to eat. They ate at Emerald Wednesday (Similar to Ruby Tuesday) Fox and Falcos faces were 100 undamaged while Slippy and Krystals faces were red with some scratches and bruses. Fox chuckled. Krystal questioned "Why are you laughing?" Fox responded "Its just things always turn out my way." Krystal rolled her eyes.

The waitress brought the food to the McCloud Party of four. Krystal ordered a pasta with some seafood and topped with Katinaian Garden sauce. Slippy didn't feel like eating so he gota milkshake. Fox and Falco just got a salad. Krystal got curious "Why did you guys just get salads?" Falco replied " We just want to stay fit." Krystal sighed "Ok, whatever, I'm going to go wash up."

Fox and Falco looked at eachother with surprise. Fox acted all proud and said "Yep, everythings going according to plan." Fox grabbed some Titanian desert hot sauce and poured some into Krystals pasta. Slippy questioned "What are you doing to Krystals...-Fox interrupted- "Do you want to go roll down the stairs again toad boy?" Slippy just stayed quiet. "Then don't tell Krystal." Fox ordered.

Krystal got back from the ladies room and she grabbed her fork. Fox and Falco waited for the moment they've been waiting for. Krystal dug her fork into the pasta and reached it for her mouth. Slippy couldn't take the pressure "Krystal, no!" Too late. Krystal was already chewing it. Krystal stopped chewing the pasta and she just paused. Then her eyes widened with tears coming down. She got out of her seat and started to jump up and down. She ran to every table drinking other customers water. Fox and Falco bursted laughing and Slippy shook his head in disappointment.

Krystals mouth started to cool down and her eys started to turn red when she saw Slippy. She huffed and puffed (breathing really hard) and she screamed "Slippy! your dead meat!" Slippy woke up from his disappointment stage and saw Krystal coming towards him. He let out a huge scream and started to run. Krystal grabbed his seat and threw it at him. Luckily, the chair missed Slippy. He ran out the door and jumped into his arwing and took off. Krystal knocked down the door and jumped into her arwing and took off. Krystal was right on Slippys tail. She started to fire lasers at him. Slippy let out a huge scream and flew faster. Krystal fired a B-bomb at Slippy but since she has bad aim, she missed Slippy.

Slippy reached the docking bay and got out of the ship and started to run.Krystal flew in the docking bay, got out, and started to chase Slippy.

Meanwhile, In the Great Fox 2, Peppy was sitting in his chair reading the _Cornerian Times_. Suddenly, the door opened with a screaming toad running for his life from a disturbed vixen. Slippy ran up the stairs, dove into his room, and locked the door. Krystal reached his room, shaking the handle. Krystal let out a loud scream "SLIPPY! YOU LET ME IN RIGHT NOW! SLIPPY!"

Peppy could here all the comotion from the upstairs. "How immature..." he muttered.

**Probably the end of Attitudes and Immaturty. Hoped you liked all the Parts.**


End file.
